Talk:Medieval Party 2019/@comment-43396970-20190805053340
Ok, So I just got done with the Dragon Queen fight and I'll post my pros and cons in another post. For now, I just want to post tips for those having trouble. Start by clicking on the orbs in the first room. Not by throwing snowballs. You need to click on six of order to enter the boss room. Your going to have to do this each time you get kicked out. Once you are in the room, think of the platform you are on as three different parts. Left, Center and Right. The Queen will always autolock onto where ever you are at the moment. So, if you are standing in the center. Then she is going to move to the center to attack you. If you are moving too much you might end up walking right into one of her attacks. She will always start the fight by blowing smoke at you. This is the only attack that does nothing to you. It only covers the stage for a few moments. Once she does that, you have a few seconds to move before she attacks. Your penguin is not a runner. They are a waddler. You need to move ahead of her attacks. Your best chance is to move to one end of the stage. Then once she follows you and readys an attack. You run to the other end. The queen will stop at each part of the stage and attack it. Even with you not being there. It will give you time to attack her. Once she is getting ready to move from center to whatever side you are on. Run to the other side before she gets to you. Rinse and Repeat. Another to note, Everyone who is in the room contributes to damaging the queen reguardless of where they are in the fight so long as they are throwing fireballs. If you can't shoot and run. Then just run and let the crowd take care of it. It's a slow drain and you may get caught, so you may want to aid in the fighting. The faster you defeat her, the better. Once you beat her. Go to the hole in the ground where she fell. You'll find her gold stash and a pin. Congrats, You win. Side tip: Those who have finished the fight. Please leave the room. It's really easy to click on someone's player card and then you get stuck and boom. You have to start over. So, for the sake of those trying to beat this fustrating boss. Please move out the way. I will say, I can see why the party took so long. You can tell alot of the work went into just that boss fight. I do wish it was maybe three hits instead of one. I could see alot of people fustrated back in the first room and even I had my moments of "Come on. Really?". I don't really want to go into more details cause the party just started and they might add more in the coming days. So, yeah. I hope this helps those who are having a rough time in this fight. Have a good day.